


No Dinner, No Dress

by BelleWrites (sunleyemrys)



Series: Champions Twins AU [1]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Cute, First Time Meeting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-04 17:20:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15151964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunleyemrys/pseuds/BelleWrites
Summary: Set in the Twins AU where Marian and Garrett share the Champion title.





	No Dinner, No Dress

Garrett tossed a shirt at Marian’s sleeping form, she refused to move. “Alright then. Guess I’m going to meet this Grey Warden with Varric.” He scribbled down a note, telling her that she was taking Aveline’s job with the guards while he worked to secure the Deep Roads maps.

“So Varric, whats a handsome dwarf doing in a dump like this?” He said walking out, closing the door to his and Marian’s room with a click.

The dwarf stopped petting the giant mabari, giving the man a grin. “Oh, you know, this place is just around the corner from the Hanged Man, might as well stop by.” He watched Garrett sling his staff across his back. “Expecting trouble?”

“Always Varric. Plus, we’re meeting a Grey Warden in Dark Town. That on its own sounds sketchy as shit.” Garrett knelt to rub Dragon’s ears. “Be a good girl now and keep Drunk and Hungover safe, okay?” The mabari huffed happily, bouncing over to the shut door and sitting in front of it.

Varric watched with a raised eyebrow, “I swear that animal is smarter than Bartrand. Though,” he followed the tall mage outside. “Not a very high bar.”

The pair took a leisurely path to Dark Town, they didn’t see a point in rushing, and even the small group of Charta mercenaries were no match for Garrett and his trusty dwarf! A single lantern hung from a hook, the only sign that there was even someone inside the dilapidated building.

Garrett pushed open the door and froze, Varric bumping into his back. The Grey Warden, no the _Healer_ , was working, his hands emitting a soft white and blue glow. Golden hair was tied back, more out of necessity than fashion, a strong jawline and noble nose. Oh Maker, this guy was gorgeous!

The healing complete, the Warden spun, snatching his staff a Barrier flaring to life. “I have made this a sanctum of healing and salvation, why do you threaten it?”

“I, uh, um. Hi.” Garrett grinned goofily, and the Warden relaxed.

“Did the Wardens send you? Cause I’m not going back, those bastards made me give up my cat. Said he made me soft.” He looked down, shaking his head. “Poor Ser Pounce-A-Lot, he hated the Deep Roads.”

He felt an eyebrow twitch and a smirk tug his cheek. “You had a cat?”

The Warden smiled, amber eyes shining. “Yeah, tough little bugger, nearly got ripped in half by a genlock once. Swatted it right on the nose.”

Varric looked at Garrett, then at the Warden, his eyes rolling as he tossed his hands in the air. “Garrett! Focus! The maps!”

Hawke seemed to snap out of it, “Huh? Oh! Right, we’re part of an expedition into the Deep Roads and have need of your Warden maps. What do you say?”

“I say I hate the Blighted Deep Roads and will die a happy man if I never have to go back there. Although, a favor for a favor?” He mused, staring at Garrett with a quiet smile.

Name it, its yours, Garrett thought. “Depends, I wont put on a dress without dinner first.”

The Warden laughed, “I don’t think I was going to ask for that, though, good to know. I have a friend recently brought here from the Circle. I suspect hes in trouble. Meet me at the Chantry tonight and help and consider the maps yours.”

“Excellent!” Garrett winked at him. “Oh! What is your name? I’m Garrett and this is Varric, no relation.”

He blinked, glancing between the pair, “I surmised as such. People call me Anders. Tonight then?”

“Tonight.” He waved slowly at Anders as they departed, stopping once they were out of earshot of the clinic, heaving a sigh. “Hes wonderful.”


End file.
